


五次杰拉德展示了他的茶泡得很好，一次他选择了咖啡

by DeadTimeLoss



Category: Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTimeLoss/pseuds/DeadTimeLoss
Summary: 反正确实是些我脑袋里半真半假的垃圾。另外这个标题起得我也是对自己很无语。前两天睡醒了突然得到了脑洞，觉得如果不写下来会遭报应。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 反正确实是些我脑袋里半真半假的垃圾。另外这个标题起得我也是对自己很无语。前两天睡醒了突然得到了脑洞，觉得如果不写下来会遭报应。

-1-

Steven站在更衣室中央，被调戏得满脸通红。

英格兰国家队的更衣室果然是集英格兰人不要脸之大成者。

Carra笑得像只刚掉进了沸油里的鸭子，直到耗尽了最后一丝力气才好容易直起腰来，良心发现了，摆摆手：“行啦行啦，你们肯定不知道小Stevie的茶泡得特别好，是不是，小Stevie？快去泡茶！”

Steven在徐徐展开的现实新世界前半天没挪步，他当然知道自己的茶泡得可好了，他还知道国家队的设施很不错，却没想到运行起来遍地掉节操，处处潜规则。

Carra飞起一脚踹在了发愣的Steven屁股上，他就位移到了茶水间。Steven洗澡时扭过身子检查自己的屁股，拜这位打小支持埃弗顿的同乡情谊所赐，这一踹没破皮，但睡觉时他想了想还是选了侧躺着。

彼时Steven还有他的天真和纯洁相伴。

只不过后来大家还是知道了小Stevie擦鞋也擦得又快又好。

 

 

-2-

Steven来到更衣室的时候还只有Carra一个人。后者一脸戏谑地拿手肘戳着Steven的腰子：“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样……”

“别装了，你小子约的姑娘呢？”

Steven抓起球鞋就想向外走，被Carra锁在了更衣室的墙角里，真没想到回到了利物浦潜规则也还在继续。Steven迷迷糊糊地想。

“真行，就这样一次被拒了，”Carra一脸恨铁不成钢，“还要打电话，就不能当面问吗……”

Carra翻飞的唾沫就像弹幕一样飞过，Steven不敢点禁用只能打上马赛克。

一个礼拜后Carra约Steven出去喝酒时，后者摆了摆手：“有约了。”

“约什么？”

“约、会啊。”Steven镇静又奇怪的语气就好像Carra在向他确认内维尔两兄弟都不是什么好货对吧。

“怎么约上的？”Carra追了出去。

“请她去我家喝茶。”Steven一边往外走一边加快了脚步。

“真行啊，真行，就带喜欢的姑娘回家喝茶是吧。”

“不是你说的么，我泡的茶好喝。“Steven停下脚步转过身来，皱着脸很无辜。

 

 

-3-

虽然他在Xabi受伤期间是上门探望过几次，可是Xabi带着红酒来回礼也太礼貌了点。

礼貌得Steven有点手足无措。

作为待客之道，Steven端着茶盘出来时，不禁一愣。

他突然觉得自己这沙发真是买得太好了。

Xabi坐在沙发上半低着头，安静的空气中只有报纸翻动的声音，让人不忍打破。Steven挠了挠头。

“要来点小饼干吗？就是你前面那个罐子。”

Xabi打开了罐子，Steven帮着去扶才发现已经快见底了。

“我有时候想我就只吃一块，捞着捞着就忘了，很糟吧……”

Steven嘟囔着递过了茶杯。

Xabi伸手去接时手里的小饼干噗地掉进了茶杯里。

Steven装作没看见，用眼角瞟见Xabi捞起了化了一小块的饼干，又咬了咬手指。

“我喜欢蘸着茶吃，不过巧克力也可以啦，你呢？“

于是Xabi冲着茶杯笑起来。

然后他们从梅尔伍德餐厅供应的小饼干哪种最好吃，上次Pepe把Didi的饼干夹心换成了辣椒酱作为后者在派对上尿在了他身上的回礼，聊到了The Office的结局，EastEnders到底什么时候能完结。

为了缓解可能的尴尬他索性问西班牙人要不要看碟。后者欣然答应。

下一秒他突然又有点慌张想要问：“Xabi，你是只看那些又长又闷的黑白片吗？”他的这位队友在更衣室也常常捧着一本他们谁也看不懂的书，这时候就连老乡Pepe也不敢上前打扰。

所幸的是Xabi在他的收藏里饶有兴味地挑拣了半天，最后选了Coronation Street。

开始的时候Steven快觉得Xabi咬着指甲全神贯注的样子是要把肥皂剧也看成文艺片了。他们的膝盖几乎靠在了一起，他不敢乱动，只能微微侧过头在光影的颗粒中数着落在西班牙人睫毛上的飞尘。

不过后来Xabi哈哈大笑起来，忍不住拍了又拍他的大腿。

于是他又觉得Xabi坐在这沙发上真是太合适了。

 

 

-4-

Steven接到电话时，暗杀Tony的杀手拐进了厕所，这很《教父》他想，他准备补完了最后一集就去睡觉。

“嘿伙计，我不管你是谁，你也别管我认不认识他，反正你应该认识他——”

“嗯？这是？”对方在听到他的声音后显然顿住了，“Xabi怎么了？”

“我什么也不知道，总之把他带走行吗？我的店要关门了……不，他没闹事……但是我不能……我不知道该找谁，他盯着这个名字盯了一晚了，也不打电话……”

他在烂糟糟的小酒馆角落找到西班牙人的时候，还在揣度这是不是种族天赋，西班牙人总能找到这些上帝都不会光顾的犄角旮旯，把这些恶魔似的酒保唬得像圣人一样，仿佛从不认识他，竟然不用一个签名就放行。

Xabi一路上都很安静，安静得瘆人。

“要喝水吗？”

Xabi摇了摇头。

“那睡觉吧。”

他没有得到回应，西班牙人一动不动半垂着眼帘，叫人辨不出他的眼神落在了哪里。他想要拍拍Xabi的肩膀，但Xabi静默的抗拒里写满了执拗。 

“好啦，这样对你的状态恢复可没有好处。”

“Joder！”Xabi突然暴躁起来，“自以为是的英国人啊！”

“你在担心什么Xabi？”

“你们希望我自己离开是吗？”

“没有人那么说，你想要吗Xabi？”

“为什么你们都不能直接说出来呢？你想吗？”

“我永远不会阻止你，只要你想，你知道，只要你想。”

“你想吗？”

“我不应该干涉你……”

“上帝啊，我只想要一个结果，什么都行。”

他的Xabi又悲伤又愤怒却很久没有掉一滴泪，他似乎明白了又好像不明白，或者害怕看到这样的Xabi，他只能假装泡茶躲进厨房里。

但Xabi并没有喝到，当Steven捧着茶杯从厨房出来时，他已经把脑袋埋在了枕头里。Steven并不确定Xabi是不是已经睡着了，他像是要把自己闷死在棉花里。Steven突然想要是一切都能这样被扼杀死就好了，尽管他也不知道那一切里究竟有什么。

“没有谁不需要你，没有谁。”他只能轻轻掰过Xabi的脑袋，西班牙人又顺势把脑袋埋进了他的肩窝里，他喃喃重复着两句话，顺着西班牙人的头发，肩头的震动平息下来，终于有什么濡湿了他的肩头。

这算是什么呢。

他再度睁开眼时，太阳已经蒸干了一切痕迹。

他做了煎蛋，Xabi倚着门框看了会儿，切火腿的时候他走过去接过了刀，Steven打开冰箱拿出了黄油。Xabi洗干净菜刀时，面包机上的指示灯“叮——”地跳了起来。

水烧开了，Stevie泡了茶，又翻出了一个杯子，Xabi没有去找咖啡，把自己的杯子也放了过去。

没有什么不对的。

 

 

-5-

Xabi去了他们在马德里备战马竞时住的酒店。

Xabi不是直接去找他的，他和每一个人都握手拥抱，当然也包括Steven。

他们就像久别重逢的兄弟那样拥抱，胸膛撞击着胸膛，没有一丝嫌隙。他把头埋在Xabi的颈侧，地中海产的柑橘浸透了饱满多汁的日光，气息令他陌生。海洋裹挟来的湿气也在梅塞塔高原前停下了脚步。分开时Xabi的脸颊擦过他的，Steven才发觉Xabi的脸上冒出了许多细小的胡渣。

晚上不会有训练，Steven突然想起了西班牙人在利物浦的时候就总能从小酒馆中顺利脱身，更别说在马德里了。但他们谁也没提起这事。

最后他们还是去了Steven的房间，Steven去烧水的时候，Xabi陷在扶手椅里笑了起来。

Xabi背对着窗外坐在夕阳的阴影里，Steven看不真切他的眼中的神情。白日最后的光斑跳跃在Xabi梳得整整齐齐的头发上，闪烁着不均匀的沙金色，晃得不真实，他很想揉乱它们，抬起的手又落在茶杯边，骨瓷缓缓透出的温暖绕在指尖又近又远，还有茶汤的颜色，像Xabi的眼睛，大概。

第二天的对抗训练中，Carra故意放倒了Steven：“昨晚上跟哪家姑娘潇洒呢？”

 

 

-6-

上车前，Stevie一边摆弄着手机一边从Robbie手里接过咖啡时并没有注意到后者怪异的眼神。

“你今天不加糖吗？”

——Xabi今天洛杉矶的天气也很好，不知道慕尼黑怎么样，希望你……

他停下来扭着屁股给自己找了个舒服的位置，把两条腿伸到了前排座椅底下，念了一遍又删掉了几个字。

——嘿，Xabi，洛杉矶的天气很好，希望你也好。记得上次跟你说的教练证论文吗，有几个问题我想跟你讨论。如果你看到了，给我打电话。

摁下发送后，他打开咖啡喝了一大口，差点在车子启动时喷在了前排椅背上，Dos Santos回过头来问他怎么了，他一口咽下咖啡，扯了个苦瘪瘪的笑容。

“什么鬼玩意儿……苦得要命……”

Robbie翻了个白眼。

他想了想又掏出了手机。

——Xabi，今天Keano没有给我的咖啡放糖……

“Hey Stevie。”

“Xabi你好——吗？”

“我看到了，Stevie。你不用训练吗？”

“我在车上——”他捂住了嘴，把哈欠憋了回去，“上呢……”

“你晚上上哪儿鬼混去啦？”

“才没有，Xabi，”他顿了顿，把手机换到了另一边，头靠着车窗和椅背的夹角，“利物浦跟这儿可差了八个小时呢……”

“说真的，你该悠着点儿啦。”

“你陪我看我就不困了，Xabi，”他手指刮着椅背布套上的条纹，“Xabi，我……”

“好啦，不要再说了，睡会儿吧……”

“Xabi——”他听着另一端的呼吸声，“Xabi？”

“我听着呐，听着呐。”

“Xabi——”

他听着话筒那端半个哈欠又被压了下去。

“话说，下次给你带咖啡豆吧。”

 

 

完。

 2016.9.1

**Author's Note:**

> 一些有可能是真的：
> 
> 卡拉说过杰拉德的茶泡得很不错。鞋也擦得很好。
> 
> 黑道家族The Sopranos实际完结于2007年6月，是杰拉德最喜欢的剧集之一。
> 
> 09/10欧联杯利物浦对马竞，Xabi去了利物浦在马德里住的酒店。
> 
> 杰拉德作为时差党，现在为了看比赛，表示咖啡成瘾。
> 
> 阿隆索一直是个coffee person，即便跟英国的tea people混了五年。
> 
>  
> 
> 写这个是只想写最后一段，写完以后又是一篇隆包的八股文，突然了无趣味。


End file.
